


The Royal Family

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: Signed Sealed Delivered (TV)
Genre: Babies, Dancing, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: It was Daddy/Daughter date night. Cuteness abounds. Family fluff
Relationships: Shane McInerney/Oliver O'Toole
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Royal Family

**Author's Note:**

> FF.net Repost. This one was inspired by a visit to see the St. Louis Symphony play the score to Beauty and the Beast. It really seemed like something Oliver would enjoy with his little girl. Enjoy!

"Where are you ladies marching off to?" Oliver asked as he came through the front door. Shane and Eleanor were clearly on a mission.

"To get ready for the ball, of course," Eleanor replied in what he assumed was supposed to be a French accent.

"Ah yes," Oliver nodded.

"The princess wants to look her best for her evening with the king," Shane added, winking at Oliver.

"Perhaps the king can hold the prince so the queen can properly attend to the princess?" He gestured to the newborn swaddled against Shane's chest.

"That would actually be great, thank you," she breathed, gently extracting Finn from his cocoon and handing him to his father. She pressed a kiss to Oliver's cheek and dashed up the stairs after Eleanor.

It was Daddy/Daughter date night. The Colorado Symphony was performing the score of the animated version of Beauty and the Beast. Shane bought the tickets months ago knowing Eleanor would enjoy the movie and Oliver the music. Plus she knew it would fall within a month of Finn's birth and would be a nice opportunity to get Nora out of the house and allow her a little one on one time with her dad.

"Your new dress is so beautiful, Nora," Shane remarked as she tied the gold satin bow at the little girl's waist.

Nora spun in front of her mirror, watching the sequins catch in the light. Delighted, she squealed, "I look like a real princess!"

"One more detail," Her mother said as she pinned a small tiara into her daughter's white blonde curls. "Now you really look like a princess."

"Daddy is going to think I am so beautiful," the little girl gushed.

"Honey, Daddy thinks you are beautiful every day," Shane chuckled.

"Well then he will think I am extra beautiful tonight. Can I have some lipstick?" Eleanor made a kissy face at herself in the mirror.

Shane shook her head. Four was a bit young for lipstick, even for play. "I don't think so, baby. But I think I have some glitter you can use, let's go see."

With a dusting of glitter across her cheeks and a final adjustment to her tiara, Eleanor was ready for her big night out.

"Ready to head downstairs?" Shane asked.

"No, I want you to announce me, like a princess." The girl requested.

Shane nodded, happy to indulge her. "Of course, let me go make sure Daddy is ready so he can watch."

* * *

She found Oliver in the kitchen, Finn nestled in the crook of one arm. She wasn't sure what was more attractive, the sight of him in his black formal suit or the sight of him in his black formal suit holding their sleeping infant son.

"Shane?" his voice pulled her out of her stupor.

"Oh, uh, Nora wants me to announce her. She would like you to watch," Shane remembered why she was looking for him.

"Certainly. If you can take Finn, I need to grab one thing," Oliver replied. She easily took the baby while her husband pulled a corsage and matching boutonniere from the fridge.

"Flowers, Oliver?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I wanted the night to be perfect." Shane bit her lip as her body flooded with emotion. Oliver was so sweet and the most amazing father. "Do you mind?" he asked for her assistance pinning the flower to his lapel.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, presenting Princess Eleanor Grace of the kingdom of Denver," Shane announced as Nora made her way down the stairs, offering nods and waves to the imaginary crowd. Playing a long, Oliver clapped and whistled.

"The most beautiful princess I've ever seen," he remarked when she finally reached the landing. "King Oliver would like to present the princess with some flowers," he added, kneeling to slide the corsage onto her wrist. Her eyes went wide and her little mouth dropped open.

"They're so beautiful!" She gasped. "Thank you Daddy," Eleanor flung herself into her father's arms.

"Anytime, Princess Eleanor," he grinned.

"Ok, you two better get going or you'll be late for the ball," Shane ushered them towards the door after she snapped a few pictures.

"We shouldn't be too late," Oliver stated on his way out the door.

"Just have a good time, we'll be fine," she replied, knowing he was worried about leaving Finn.

* * *

"Daddy, they're making so much noise," Eleanor remarked, covering her ears with her hands.

Oliver pulled her into his lap. "They're warming up. They'll stop soon and start making music."

"I can't wait," she whispered. "Tell me the names of the instruments again?" Oliver spent the remainder of the wait pointing out every instrument he could see from their seats and answering whatever questions arose along the way.

The show was fantastic. The orchestra was so engaging and in sync with the film that he almost forgot they were there at times. Eleanor stayed on his lap most of the night, but every once in awhile he'd catch a glimpse of her face and the awe in her eyes and it made the whole experience a million times more meaningful. He made a mental note to find out about similar events in the future.

* * *

Oliver shuffled through the door trying not to wake the little girl in his arms.

"Oh no, Princess down," Shane giggled. "Did she make it through the show?"

"Just barely. I think she was asleep by the time I pulled out of the parking lot. Let me get her to bed, I'll be right back," he replied.

"Can I see your phone?" Oliver asked when he returned to the living room.

"Um, sure," she handed him the device. He clicked through a couple things until "Beauty and the Beast" started playing softly over the bluetooth speakers.

He offered her his hand. "Dance?"

"Oliver, I'm gross. I don't remember the last time I washed my hair and this shirt could be covered in any number of baby bodily fluids," Shane objected.

"I don't care, Shane. I spent the evening with my princess. Now, I'd like the share a dance with my queen," he insisted. Shane tried to ignore the warm gooey feeling she got from his affectionate gestured, but she knew it was futile. With a sigh she took his hand and allowed him to pull her off the couch and into his arms.

"It's been awhile since we've done this," she mentioned

He nodded in agreement. "But I have no doubt we'll remember the steps."

With that, they were back in the old DLO office in a time, back before they were even entertaining the idea of a relationship. What would those two people in that dark office think if they knew years down the line, they'd still be dancing, in a different place, to a different tune while their children slept upstairs? They probably wouldn't have thought it possible.

Shane let her head fall to his shoulder, grateful for their moment of solitude, however fleeting it may be. She wouldn't give up her life for the world, but she did miss her own one on one time with Oliver from time to time. A desperate cry brought reality crashing back down around them.

"The young prince calls," Shane sighed. "A queen's work is never done."

"Please let the king know how he can assist," Oliver smiled softly, giving her a quick kiss before releasing her.


End file.
